


Семейные традиции Скайуокеров

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк не может похвастаться поколениями предков, но кое-какие традиции есть даже в татуинской части его семьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные традиции Скайуокеров

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest

_"Мы можем починить что угодно"._  
Оуэн рассказывал: Шми была отличным механиком.Что угодно могла починить, хоть испаритель, хоть хоппер. Сервомотор в колене у дроида отремонтировала, очень кропотливая была работа.  
Люк любит всякие механизмы. Он постоянно с чем-то возится, с самого детства. Это даже лучше, чем стрелять, и почти так же хорошо, как летать.

_"Мы попадаем в цель"._  
Живёшь на Татуине - умей стрелять. С лазерной винтовкой управляются все, от семилетних детей до дряхлых старушек. Винтовка - твоя жизнь. Умение метко стрелять - то, что стоит между тобой и смертью.  
Шми Скайвокер отлично стреляла. Тускенов просто оказалось в тот день слишком много.

_"Мы ценим воду"._  
Где-то глубоко в костях, въевшееся, впечатавшееся. Привычное, как дыхание. Береги воду. Не трать воду зря.  
После всех планет, где воды в достатке, а то и в избытке, можно было бы и забыть обычаи жителей пустыни. Но иногда Люк, забывшись, произносит мысленно "Спасибо", прежде чем глотнуть воды. И искренне говорит "Спасибо" вслух, когда добирается до ручья после суток блуждания в безводных горах.

_"Когда приходит песчаная буря, держись с другими заодно и помогай им"._  
Многие сказали бы, что глупо впускать чужаков под свой кров и делиться с ними тем немногим, что у тебя есть.  
Иногда это значит, что тебя убьют во сне. Или ограбят и угонят в рабство.  
Иногда так у тебя появляются новые друзья.

_"Мы справляемся с потерей и движемся дальше"._  
Скайуокеры выживают и продолжают двигаться вперёд. Что бы ни случилось, с чем бы ни пришлось расстаться, они никогда не останавливаются.

_"Пожалуйста, никакого песка"._  
Дети Татуина, выросшие под двойными солнцами, они терпеть не могут Татуин.


End file.
